Let's Go To Vegas
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A dress, two rings, and an Elvis impersonater. Look out Vegas, here comes Greg House!


Woo hoo! Story number 87! This one is Let's Go To Vegas, and it's a songfic for the Faith Hill song, Let's Go To Vegas. It's also a sequel to Shake The Sugar Tree, as requested by reviewers of that story. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: If Cameron's not molesting House in the meeting room, it's a safe bet that they're not mine!

This story is dedicated to all the fans of Shake The Sugar Tree, who asked so nicely for a sequel. Here ya go!

Cameron grinned as she clasped the necklace and looked into the large vanity mirror, her diamond engagement ring sparkling brightly from her left hand. A picture taped to the top right hand corner of the mirror made her smile, and she kissed her fingertips, then pressed them to the picture.

She knew that he would be pounding on the door any minute, so she quickly pulled on her favorite jeans and pale pink halter top, then splashed a little perfume on her wrists and neck. After making sure that her hair was perfect, Cameron walked into the kitchen, smiling at House's things that littered her apartment. He still refused to give up his apartment, but with each week that passed, more and more of his things wound up at her home.

She quickly packed the picnic basket, placing in it the meal she had worked all day on, a bottle of champagne, a container of strawberries (including whipped cream) and a small blanket.

As soon as she finished packing the items into the basket, she heard the front door open, and she grinned as House limped into her home, smirking at her.

"Come, woman!" he demanded playfully, and she rolled her eyes as she shut the lid of the picnic basket. She walked by him, swinging her hips lazily, and he growled and gently smacked her. She laughed and hurried out the front door, waiting for him to climb onto his bike. Then she climbed on and wrapped her arms snugly around his waist, hooking her chin on his shoulder.

He made sure she was wearing her helmet, then pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street into the twilight sun.

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love, and let it ride_

After eating the meal Cameron had prepared, they both laid on the blanket on the bank of the river, with Cameron's head resting on House's chest. His fingers absently toyed with her thick curls, while his other hand gently skimmed her stomach.

As she ran her left hand over his chest, she caught sight of her diamond engagement ring, and an idea popped into her head. But it was so ridiculous that she laughed out loud, and House peered at her curiously.

"What? Thinking about Chase's accent again?" he joked, and she shook her head and moved closer into his side, leaning in for another kiss, which he gladly gave her.

When they broke apart, she looked into his bright Caribbean eyes and said in a deadly serious voice, "No, Greg. I was just thinking about blowing off all of these wedding arrangements and running away to Vegas to elope with you."

His mouth dropped, and she laughed and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into her arms. He recovered a few minutes later and gently flipped her onto her back, kissing her desperately. "Do you want to?" he whispered against her lips. It was her turn to gape in surprise, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She wanted to marry him, and it didn't matter if it was in a church or on the Vegas strip. Nothing would change the fact that she loved him, flaws and all.

"Okay," she breathed finally, and his eyes lit up. "Let's go. Let's go get married in Vegas!"

He laughed and quickly rose to his feet, then gently pulled her feet and pulled her in for a dizzying kiss.

_Lyin' on the bank of the river _

_Stars are dancin', Lord it's hot _

_Holdin' you is what I live for _

_I just had a crazy thought _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love, and let it ride_

When Greg House made his mind up to do something, he wasted no time in doing it. In six hours, he and Cameron were sitting in the first class cabin on a flight to Nevada, courtesy of the airlines.

Cameron looked over at House, who was listening to his earphones, but gave her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder, easily falling asleep.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Two hours after they landed, House quickly located a decent motel, then rented a motorcycle, and they drove through the sparkling lights and dizzying sights and sounds of Las Vegas.

Finally the found a jewelry store, then they stopped off at a small clothing boutique, where Cameron bought a white dress and something else that she kept hidden from House's sight in a small pink bag.

They rode around for a while, until Cameron spotted a cozy looking wedding chapel, and she pointed it out for House to see. He quickly pulled into the parking lot, and they climbed off of the bike and dashed inside.

Ten minutes later, House stood in front of the later, gripping his cane and waiting anxiously for Cameron to appear. He was just about to run back there and make sure she hadn't changed her mind when she appeared, and his heart skipped a beat, his mouth going dry at the same time.

The dress she had chosen was simple, it's design plain, and the bottom barely caressing the floor. But he wasn't looking at the dress. He was looking at the smiling face of his bride.

She was absolutely glowing on the arm of the Elvis impersonator who was giving her away, and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her up in his arms and kissing her senseless right then and there.

They finally reached the alter, and House took her hands as she stood in front of him. Cameron could barely see through the tears in her eyes, and she almost choked on the tears when it came time for her to say, "I do." But she managed to whisper those two little words, and the next thing she heard was the most beautiful words that had ever entered her ears.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She was surprised and laughed when House dropped his cane and swept her up in his arms, gently dipping her down to the floor as he kissed her tenderly.

When he brought her back up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both laughed before their lips crashed together again.

_Find a little wedding chapel _

_A pair of rings, and a preacher, too _

_Underneath the neon steeple _

_We'll take a gamble and say "I do"_

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love and let it ride _

_Viva Las Vegas, sparkling lights _

_Dangerous living, tumbling dice _

_You're my ace in the hole now, honey _

_And I'm your Lady Luck _

_Pack a few things and a little money _

_And put it in the truck_

Cameron felt exhausted and deliciously lazy as she held her sleeping husband in her arms and admired the gold wedding band on her left ring finger.

She was now officially Doctor Gregory House… or was it Mrs. Doctor Gregory House? She didn't really care. He loved her enough to give her his last name, and that was all that mattered to her. He mumbled in his sleep and unconsciously burrowed deeper into her arms, and she smiled and ran her hand through his hair. This was how it was going to be every night for the rest of their lives. And that sounded positively delicious.

She yawned and arched her back, then wriggled her toes and pulled the blanket tighter around them. He stirred again, and she came face to face with a pair of stormy blue eyes, ones so intense that she had to swallow to keep her heart from leaving her chest.

He arched his neck and pressed his lips to hers, and she sighed and sank into the kiss, giggling as he flipped her onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head with one big hand.

His lips began a slow assault on her neck, and she moaned and closed her eyes, her hands trailing over his back and inching their way downward.

As they slowly rocked together, Cameron looked at the man she loved so much with tears in her eyes.

_This must be what heaven is like_, she thought, clinging to him as they spiraled over the edge together, and he collapsed in her arms, holding her back to his front. Before sleep eagerly claimed her, she saw his face, the picture of contentment. And she was more than proud of herself for being the one who put it there.

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love and let it ride _

_Viva Las Vegas, sparkling lights _

_Dangerous living, tumbling dice _

_You're my ace in the hole now, honey _

_And I'm your Lady Luck _

_Pack a few things and a little money _

_And put it in the truck_

Monday morning, Cameron sashayed slowly into the meeting room, catching the eyes of the male ducklings as she took her seat and began looking through the file in front of her.

House trailed in a little while later, pausing to kiss the top of Cameron's head before he went for his coffee. Foreman and Chase exchanged disgusted glances, but House and Cameron just smirked at the other ducklings.

"Got a delivery here for Dr. Allison House," a man in a brown uniform called from the door of the meeting room, and Foreman's jaw dropped, while Chase was picking himself up off of the floor.

Allison House just smiled at the ducklings and accepted the dozen wine red roses that the delivery man held out to her. She thanked him, then placed the roses on the table and gave her husband a brief kiss. "Thanks," she murmured, and House winked at her.

Chase, who had recovered from the shock of everything, said, "Did he just call you Allison House?"

Allison smirked and nodded, holding out her left hand as proof. House wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her down for a kiss. When he brought her back up, he glared at the male ducklings and growled, "Yes, she's officially my wife, so keep your Aussie and car stealing hands off of her!"

Chase and Foreman threw their hands up in surrender, and Allison laughed and kissed her husband again.

Life just couldn't get any better.

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love and let it ride_

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Kiss the single life goodbye _

_Hey baby let's go to Vegas _

_Bet on love and let it ride _

_Bet on love and let it ride _

_Bet on love and let it ride_

The End.

A/N: So, what did ya'll think? Good? Okay? Hope ya'll did enjoy it. Now I'm off to continue trying to reach 100 stories. Review, and keep me going!


End file.
